Origins of Illusion
by SerenicEvanescence
Summary: This is how Queen Illusion comes about. It will be rewritten once I get the chance. I think it's vital to the Peace Saga!


Sailor Illusion - Jessica/Madelyn  
Herald - Edward  
Queen Peace - Jessica  
Queen Peace Maker - Alyssa  
Peace Princess - Jessica-Raye

Queen Peace was talking to her daughter about tonight's banquet when a servant arrived and whispered in her ear.

"What!" The Queen spluttered, "Ask this girl her order and rank."

The servant obeyed and scurried off somewhere. He soon returned and bowed to the Queen.

"She has no order and rank, your majesty."

"Tell her to come in." The Queen commanded, waving a hand lazily at the man. Her daughter watched quietly, wondering whom the girl was.

A girl walked slowly into the room behind the man, her clothes made up of rags as she curtsied and waited to speak.

"What do you want my child?" The Queen asked her, her nose slightly turned up in disgust at the state of her.

"I have come here your majesty because I have not got a name or a family. A vision in my sleep told me to come to you." The girl replied and gave another curtsy.

The Queen eyed the young girl, feeling the warmth that radiated from her and the sense of belonging.

"You are so beautiful my child, underneath that dirt. I will name you Jessica after my darling self. Now kiss my hand and go."

The girl, now called Jessica, shyly walked up to the Queen and kissed her ring. She met eyes with the Queen briefly before turning to leave.

"Wait! You are only a pauper girl but you must stay. There is something important about you."

"Why mother, this is absolutely absurd." Her daughter butted in, disgust and venom playing heavily in her voice.

"Shush girl! Is this how you treat your mother!" She sighed heavily, ignoring the sound of her daughter's slippers click clacking on the marble floor.

"Jessica, my darling, you will stay here as one of my guests. Spartus, escort this lady to the guest quarters and get one of my waiting ladies to clean her up for tonight."

The Queen motioned for the servant to lead the girl out and walked over to her daughter as they left.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you insolent child!" A smack resounded in the air as Jessica's hand left a red mark on her daughter's cheek.

"You will go to your room and stay there until the banquet! Be gone!" Her daughter click clacked out the room with a loud slam.

"Why must she be difficult?" Jessica asked herself as she walked to her rooms, preparing for the banquet.

Later that night, many guests arrived at the Peace banquet, their arms laden with gifts and children.

"May I present Jessica in all her glory." Spartus announced, standing back as everyone watched a beautiful girl slowly walk down the steps.

Guests started to bow before her, thinking she was the Peace Princess when they began to mutter in confusion.

Jessica looked down at her clothes, expecting her rags but only saw a sleek crimson dress. It outlined her perfect female features, her hands and feet covered by pink shoes and elbow length gloves. Her hair was a mass of light brown curls tumbling down her face.

Queen Peace motioned to the girl and Jessica walked over, sitting down in the throne next to her with flushed cheeks.

"May I present the ever-lovely Peace Princess, Jessica-Raye!" Spartus announced amidst the clapping crowd and moved back once again to let her majesty walk past.

He bowed as she delicately floated down the stairs, her harsh eyes glancing over at the guests on their knees.

She wore a tight mauve dress, it complimenting her breasts with lilac shoes and a violet hair band. Diamonds adorned her fingers as she flicked her loose brown curls.

Jessica watched in awe, hearing the comments of people nearby.

"Jessica has the beauty of a princess but the Princess just screams anger and unhappiness."

Jessica-Raye sat in her throne to the left of her mother and spoke to her auntie Queen Alyssa.

A bell tinkled in the air as a man spoke in a snooty tone.

"Dinner is served."

As everyone settled in their seats, Jessica-Raye slipped away quietly into a side door. Everyone began to eat salad and roast chicken as Jessica politely excused herself.

She looked for the bathroom and stumbled upon a door leading out into the courtyard. White snow settled onto the ground, flakes still falling as she noticed tracks.

"Whose could these be?" She whispered to herself and followed them, shivering in the cold. They led to a secluded part of the castle, when Jessica heard a familiar voice.

"Tonight is the perfect night for an invasion. No one is ready for it."

A hologram hovered in the air and Jessica instinctively moved forward shouting at Jessica-Raye.

"Distant image, come to life, I command you!"

The snow dissolved instantly as the hologram took its human form.

"What, how can this be? You will pay for this pauper girl!" The princess shouted angrily, pulling out her henshin.

She started to transform but fell to the floor as the hologram disabled her powers.

"Who are you?" Jessica asked quietly as the hologram grabbed her, disappearing in a pink light.

They fell upon the soft carpet floor, the sound of music playing through the walls as Jessica realised where they were.

"These are the Queen's chambers. Now I beg you to tell me who you are!"

The man turned around to look at the girl as he stood up. He was in his early twenties, a handsome but rugged smile played upon his face.

"I am Edward." His hand subconsciously running through his messy blonde curls.

"I am Jessica." She blushed softly, not used to a man's attention.

"Jessica? Queen Peace?" Edward lent closer to Jessica, gently gripping her chin.

"Nay you are not. She does not have the same beauty and radiance as you Jessica."

Jessica blushed again before asking him. "Why were you a hologram?"

"I have asked myself many times that but because I am a herald, I know all secrets of the kingdoms given to me by the late Neo-Queen Selenity."

"The princess mentioned an invasion. We must tell Queen Peace immediately!"

"Tell me what child? That you excused yourself from my banquet to cavort with this herald in my chambers?" Queen Peace asked strictly, her arms crossed.

"Your daughter is evil. Someone has taken over her body." Jessica told Queen Peace hurriedly as she approached the girl slowly.

"I managed to disable her powers with an old trick I got taught. What Jessica is saying is completely the truth." Edward interrupted, standing in front of Jessica.

The princess stumbled to the doorway, her dress in ruins as she growled angrily.

"You will pay witch!"

Jessica heard someone shout "Illusion Fear Reveal!" She felt her body weakening.

A blue light surrounded the princess as images flashed before their eyes. Queen Peace gasped, Edward gripping Jessica's hand and giving her strength.

Her head lifted up with a new power, something appearing in her hand.

"Illusion Star Power!" Jessica transformed into Sailor Illusion, looking meanly at the princess.

"You are the chosen." Edward said in a hoarse voice, fainting to the floor.

"Whatever happened to you princess will soon be forgotten! Illusion Enemy Draw!"

A crimson light of energy appeared in her hands as she threw it at the princess, it completely surrounding her.

The images changed before their eyes as they flickered and died, the princess collapsing.

"Princess!" Sailor Illusion rushed over, checking her pulse.

"I never knew you felt that way daughter." Queen Peace's eyes filled with tears.

"Mama?" Jessica-Raye asked feebly, sitting up with the help of Sailor Illusion.

Queen Peace knelt down and took her daughter's hands in her.

"I never knew you took Raye's death so harshly. I'm sorry."

Sailor Illusion moved over to Edward and checked his pulse.

He fidgeted slightly and opened his eyes.

"We made it." He laughed and coughed.

Weeks later, confetti showered the air as Jessica and Edward got married. Queen Peace and Jessica-Raye laughed like a pair of teenage girls, their hands linked together tightly.

A man took Jessica aside and spoke to her.

"Jessica, I am sorry to disturb you on your wedding day but I have to tell you something very important."

Jessica bowed her head humbly and listened in shock.

"You are Madelyn, a girl whose origins were of the Illusion kingdom and your grandmother was the late Neo-Queen Selenity. Your mother was Raia and your father was Seiya. They were both good rulers, they treated their people well."

Jessica wiped the tears falling from her cheeks and choked out carry on.

"They had died during a severe attack by Sailor Giga a few years ago, causing your memory loss. Your parents would be proud of the woman you have now become. I bow to you, Queen Madelyn." He got down on one knee, tipping his hat for the new Queen.

Queen Peace, Jessica-Raye and Edward watched in wonder as the man got up off his knees. Taking Jessica's hand, he led them towards the others.

"I would like you to now meet the Illusion Queen, Madelyn." They gasped as Edward grabbed his wife and spun her about.

"We're royalty? I love you so much Madelyn!"

"Careful of the baby, sire." The strange man said once again, seeing the flushed complexion on his Queen's face.

He removed his hood and let the sun glitter upon his dirty blonde hair.

"I am Thesius, the prophet of the late Neo-Queen Selenity."

Gasps filled the air yet again as they talked among each other, a lone star twinkling in the sky.

"We all find our destinies one day." Thesius said to them all, ending once again a perfect story.


End file.
